Lost Recon
by Luke lonewolf
Summary: A recon team goes missing and a Spartan with three ODSTs are sent in to find them
1. Chapter 1

(Yes I know this might not be that good but hey give me a break this is the first time I've decided to write about something I like)

Chapter 1

Keyes looks at the tall gray armored Spartan "Spartan you and three ODSTs are going behind enemy lines to find and possibly rescue the missing recon team, they were sent in to find and destroy any and all UNSC data containing our battle plans and secret information containing an experimental virus do you understand your orders Spartan?"

The Spartan looks at him and nods keeping the silence

Keyes shrugs his shoulders and leads him to the ODST barracks, he stops at one of the doors and knocks on it

A man with short black hair looks at Keyes then the Spartan he salutes "Sir will I have to jump with the tin can?"

Keyes nods "Spartan this is Lobo he is your coms and close combat support"

Lobo looks at the Spartan with hatred and walks back into his room

Keyes smiles "don't worry he isn't all that as he thinks he is the first time he jumped he pissed himself took us a week to get the smell of vomit and piss out of his pod" he and the Spartan laugh as they go to the next room

Lobo over hears them and glares at the two walking away wanting to get revenge for his embarrassment

Salem opens his door after hearing the knock the short pale brown haired man looks at Keyes and the Spartan saluting "Sirs?"

Keyes smiles and salutes back "Spartan this is Salem he is your heavy weapons and medic"

Salem smiles and nods feeling proud to be working with a real Spartan

Keyes and the Spartan walk to the last door and knock on it; I open the door and look at the Spartan and Keyes

I salute and look at the gray Spartan and then at Keyes not bothering to speak yet

Keyes returns the salute and looks at the Spartan "this is Luke he is your pilot and sniper he'll fly you were you need to go"

I nod at the Spartan and turn leavening them standing there

*Later*

Keyes is joined by the Spartan, Lobo, and Salem. Lobo is dressed in his ODST uniform his chest bearing a large black cross with less armor for more speed and maneuverability, Salem was in his heavy ODST uniform more armor so he can take a lot of fire and had a backpack heavily armored so he can protect the medical supplies and whoever he is working on.

Lobo picks up his shotgun and looks at Salem as he picks up a turret he customized and named it ginger

"How come a medic gets a turret while most of the others get pistols or smgs?"

Salem smiles and looks at him "Because I'm the most suicidal ODST medic we got here so I get the biggest gun"

Lobo smiles and pats his shoulder

I rush to the command deck holding my scout chest piece that I got from a Spartan for saving him and his squad from being over run by grunts and elites and for flying through heavy anti aircraft fire from shade turrets and plasma turrets I quickly put it on so I won't be out of uniform

I walk into the room as I put my helmet on a black wolfs head covering it all over making it look like I'm wearing a wolfs head instead of a helmet

I stand next to Lobo and Salem and wait for our briefing before we get into the vulture and fly out.

Keyes looks at us then the Spartan "you four are going in behind enemy lines to find a missing recon team and to destroy anything that has to do with UNSC intelligence and technology do all of you understand?"

We all salute "Sir yes Sir" we say as we walk into the vulture

I sit in the pilot's seat and the Spartan sits next to me going to be my copilot, I start the vulture and wait for the go signal I has been changed from shotgun to Irene.

We hear Keyes calm voice over the coms system "Fucking Irene" he says as we take off heading for the recon teams last known location.

*end*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look at our altitude and level the vulture out as we end our decent to the planets surface.

I look at the Spartan and smile "So how do you like the flight so far?"

The Spartan grunts and looks at me then to the radar system that only shows a green blimp that symbolizes our vulture and a yellow triangle pointing us to our destination.

Salem and Lobo sit in the back of the vulture playing Texas hold 'em

Lobo was heard yelling at Salem calling him a 'fuckin cheater' and other things that was muffled from Salem standing up and punching Lobo across the jaw

Salem dropped Lobo and he was out like a light, Salem drags Lobos body to his bunk and places him on it before going back to get something to drink.

I smile to myself when I heard what went on and looked at the Spartan then the windshield "some people shouldn't play poker huh?"

The Spartan nods in agreement.

*On the ground sometime after the fight*

A Jackal sees our vulture and points to it and squawks to a nearby Brute Chieftain and points at it, The Brute Chieftain stands up and roars a challenge, he then goes and orders a Jackal to run to any nearby Covenant troops and get back up.

The Jackal returns with three Wraiths, a Banshee, 30 grunts, and 20 brutes all of them ready to destroy the UNSC troops that may be in the vulture.

*Back in the vulture*

The Spartan points to the altitude and points down telling me to lower our altitude.

I nod my head at him and dip the vultures nose till we go down another 500 feet and even the vulture out again.

I smile to myself and hear a soft beep from the vulture's radar.

I look at the radar and notice several red dots as I watch them for a second they seem to multiple into 90 small red dots and three medium sized red dots.

I immediately speed the vulture up and raise its shields not wanting to get hit by plasma fire.

*on the ground*

The Brute Chieftain growls and roars to the grunts and Brutes to open fire.

They raise their fire arms some plasma pistols and others with spikers and needlers and open fire on the vulture as it flies by them.

*in the vulture*

Lobo and Salem hear the rounds deflect off the shields, they run to the vulture's turrets and returns fire spraying and praying that they make them duck or retreat.

Just as they start to return fire three wraiths appear over a ridge and fire the plasma mortar at the vulture

I maneuver the vulture past two of the giant plasma bolts but the third impacts just above the vulture's cock pit disabling the shields to the vulture.

The Covenant ground forces see the shields disable and focus their fire more hopeing to destroy the ship.

"Lobo Salem get to the mongooses and get them ready" I radio to them I look at the Spartan and the Spartan nods and drags me off to the mongooses as I put the vulture into a dive straight towards the three wraiths.

Salem and Lobo get on a mongoose as the Spartan tosses me onto one and gets on the back.

The vulture hits the lead wraith and starts to explode as we drive out of the vultures launch bay

Lobo winces as we hit the ground and drive off to the coordinates a piece from one of the wraiths had pierced his leg armor and his leg pinning him to the mongooses chasse.

The Spartan points ahead to several buildings in the distant to Salem and he nods taking the lead of the pack and drives towards them.

Me and the Spartan follow them making sure we aren't followed by any banshees or anything else the Covenant may send our way as we get closer to the buildings.

We arrive at the buildings just after Lobo and Salem who is working on removing the fragment of wraith that pinned Lobo to the mongoose.

Me and the Spartan look at them "Spartan you stay here and watch over Lobo and Salem ill look around for any weapons or ammunition for us to use if we have to defend this place".

They all nod at me as Salem continued to work on Lobos leg

"Shit Salem where did you learn first aid a butchers shop?"

Salem smiles and pats him on the wound causing Lobo to groan in pain "you wish my friend" he pulls put the piece of wraith and hands it to Lobo "here a souvenir"

Lobo slides off of the mongoose and flips him off

Salem smiles "You and your promises Lobo" and chuckles lightly at his joke before walking towards the building where I went

The Spartan picks up Lobo and carries him into the building lobo squirming trying to get out of the Spartans arms "hey I'm not some baby that you can carry around I can walk you know".

The Spartan shrugs its shoulders and tosses him into the building just after Salem opened the door

Salem laughs as Lobo flies past him and into a box containing medical supplies

I look at them and shake my head "looks like we have medical supplies, ammo for the pistols, a shotgun, and ammo for the shotguns and that's it"

Lobo sits up as he is pulled out of the box and sat down, Salem started to bandage his leg

Lobo winces and watches as the Spartan picks up the second shotgun and nods as if he is ready to go

I nod back at the Spartan and shoulder my sniper rifle "Lobo stay here and guard the supplies Salem, me and the Spartan are going to look around for the recon team understood?"

Salem and the Spartan nod as Lobo adjusts himself into a position where he could guard the door with his back against the wall.

The three of us walk out of the building and go off into separate directions looking for any traces of the missing team of the data we are supposed to destroy.

Lobo hears a muffled groan as the door opens and a bloody UNSC soldier walks into the building and moans at the man sitting with the shotgun pointed at him.

The soldier moans and limps slowly towards Lobo "hey you ok man?" Lobo says as the man falls to the floor and starts to crawl to Lobo moaning more as a second and third soldier shamble into the room and limp towards Lobo.

Scared Lobo shoots the crawling man in the face then the next in the chest the third limp slowly towards him as he fires a round through his leg causing him to collapse on the dead soldiers' body.

The two soldiers crawl over to Lobo and moan as they grab his leg and bites into it savagely tearing through the pants and flesh Lobo screams in pain as he kicks one off and shoots the other in the head.

Lobo puts a hand on the bite marks as the man he kick lunges onto Lobo and starts to bite his neck ripping out the esophagus and continues to feast on his body till he had his fill.

The man and Lobo rise and moan before exiting the building leaving a bloody mess in the room.

We hear the gunshots and run to the building only to find two dead bodies and no Lobo

Salem kneels neck to the bodies "they're dead Luke did you see Lobo?"

I shake my head no and look at the Spartan "did you see him?"

The Spartan shakes his head no

Salem looks at me sadly he and Lobo had been close closer than most brothers and he had been hit hard by Lobo going missing like that but it was strange it wasn't like him to do that.

I look at them "alright we now have two dead troopers and one ODST that is missing we need to find out what is going on her and fast before the Covenant finds out we are here and slaughters all of us hoo ah?"

I'm answer by two Hoo ahs one sounding more like a females than a males and I look around to see where it came from, I shrug my shoulders and look at them "Let's go and find them and get the fuck out of here".

They nod and follow me out of the building and start to look for the rest of the recon team along with the missing Lobo.

*end*


End file.
